Gratitud
by Deina-San92
Summary: Si algo habia aprendido Saori Kido durante todo el tiempo en su mandato como Athena,era ser agradecida por todo lo que habia sucedido, bueno o malo. Luego de que su hermano le diera la oportunidad a ella de ser feliz. Habia pensado que el también merecia el mismo trato, una muestra de gratitud. (2da parte de "El Regalo más Grande)


**Holaaaa! Buenas Buenas n.n !**

 **Les presento este fic, llamado "Gratitud" lo cual seria una 2da parte de "El Regalo más grande" Ambos Fic de mi autoría.**

 **Los que me siguen, estan pendiente proximas actualizaciones de las historia**

 **ACLARATORIA: 1# _La Imagen de portada de la historia corresponde a la autora MCAshe, la cual le pedi su autorización para utilizarla (Les comento que hace buenos dibujos :D) Busquenla en FB y veran lo que les digo_**

 ** _2# Saint Seiya NO me pertenece, son propiedad del grande Masami Kurumada a mi solo me pertenece la historia..._**

 ** _Sin más nada que decir..._**

 ** _Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

 _ **Gratitud**_

Athena había regresado en brazos de sus compañeros y antiguamente caballeros. Luego de su encuentro con Apolo había quedado claro que había sido él quien les regreso la vida aun así con un sacrificio que Athena tuvo que aceptar. Ella tenía todos los recuerdos que probablemente nunca de ellos tenían, pero aun así obtuvieron algo que ella consideraba mucho mejor. Y era la Paz, no vivirían con aquella incertidumbre de que alguien atacaría, que alguien tratara de matarla. Era el día a día lo que ellos iban a empezar a vivir. Tal cual como ella lo había pedido.

Cuando la noche cayó finalmente y todos en la cabaña se habían ido a dormir. Con mucho cuidado y guardando silencio para no despertarlos, busco la salida de aquel lugar para encaminarse a uno más alejado. Debía hacer algo antes que el Sol saliera. Cuando logro salir del lugar, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-A Donde va Srta Saori? - No podía creerlo, aunque trato ser silenciosa alguien la había visto. Cuando giro sobre sus propios pies detallo al hombre que la había descubierto.

-Aioros, yo...

-Va a las montañas? - ella solo asintió dudosa de la próxima reacción - Lleva su báculo? - el hombre sonrió cuando ella lo miro con asombro

-Disculpa?

-Fui el único al que Apolo conservo con sus recuerdos - la Diosa seguía anonadada, no encontraba algunas palabras coherentes para responder - Digamos que es una deuda que el tenía que pagar.

-A que te refieres?

-Fui yo quien le salve la vida hace 23 años. Un hecho que es preferible no recordar, debido a que quien quería matarla en aquel momento es su futuro esposo - ambos rieron ante la ironía de la situación - No obstante, morí protegiéndola de Shura, quien desconocía. La he cuidado y protegido inclusive más allá de la muerte. Es una deuda que tiene conmigo por cuidarla.

-Vaya... - aun cuando aquella fue más que un susurro, la duda, la incertidumbre se poso en la Diosa.

-Athena su única misión es proteger la tierra.

-Y si alguna amenaza vuelve? - pregunto ella al borde de las lágrimas - Ellos no estarán. Para. - el silencio se hizo presente, tenía sus dudas y sus temores, cualquiera los tendría. Ellos ya no recordaban nada

-Srta Athena. Cuando la tierra sea amenazada nuevamente, los caballeros de la esperanza volverán a aparecer. Y esta vez, tan solo esta vez usted decidirá el destino que nosotros tomaremos.

-Supongo que Apolo hablo contigo sobre esto - el caballero asintió - está bien.

-Puedo saber porque regresara a las montañas?

-Creo que con todo esto que me acabas de decir, le debo agradecer a mi hermano por lo que hizo. Solo sígueme -

-Siempre - respondió el caballero. Ambos caminaron en mutuo silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración, Saori estaba firmemente decidida a lo que iba a hacer. Ella sabia la razón del porque su hermano desde la Era del Mito era tan desdichado, una mala broma una mala jugada había logrado que su humor cambiara rápidamente. Fuera más despiadado de lo que ya se consideraba. Justo en la cima de la montaña se encontraba aquel motivo del desdicha miento del Dios Apolo.

-Señorita...

-Aioros - interrumpió ella - No será apropiado - cuando sintió la calma nuevamente. Dejo el cosmos fluir por su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser Athena no solo en el exterior si no internamente. Cuando el brillo dorado se intensifico visualizo como sus vestimentas habían cambiado y su báculo había aparecido, de igual manera la armadura de Aioros apareció en ese instante. Cuando se sintió completamente llena de vida nuevamente sonrió a su caballero - Hemos venido a cumplir con un favor. Aquí está mi gratitud hacia mi hermano. No sé si será la correcta o la adecuada. Solo espero que sea la suficiente

 **Olimpo**

-Te veo bastante decaído hermano - Artemisa la gemela de Apolo observaba con atención y un grado de preocupación a su hermano

-No te preocupes - dijo con aquella resonante e imponente voz -

-Ha sido Athena? - la fría mirada se poso en su hermana -

-No

-A que se debe? - cuando el no respondió Artemisa dejo libre un suspiro de resignación - Me preocupo por ti. Es todo. Siento que es lo que has hecho a nuestra hermana

-Acaso no merece la felicidad que siempre deseo? Ella y sus caballeros, Artemisa?

-Hermano, no estoy protestando por tu decisión, mucho menos cuestionarla es solo que...

-Vete Artemisa - orden Apolo interrumpiendo el comprensivo y preocupante discurso de su hermana el cual él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar -

-Está bien. Perdóname si he sido grosera para ti e inoportuna - cuando se fijo en su hermana pudo verla que ella a pesar de tener a Icaros en su vida no era totalmente feliz. Lo cual era comprensible, era su hermano gemelo, muchas veces presentía lo mismo que ella, muchas veces se sintió como ella y estaba fielmente seguro que esta vez se debía a él. Nuevamente.

-Perdóname Hermana - murmuro - Yo. - negó varias veces. Se prohibió así mismo volver a tener aquel momento de debilidad, por autodenominarlo así, se culpaba mil y una veces por sucesos del pasado.

Mientras Apolo se culpaba mil y una veces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguna luz dorada que entro en su recinto. Iba a estallar si era alguno de sus hermanos o sus súbditos. Había pedido paz y evidentemente no era respetada. Espero que la intensidad de la Luz bajara, se puso de espaldas para así mismo poder controlarse. - Quien te ha dado el permiso de...

-Dios Apolo - Esa Voz lo había penetrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Recordaba esa voz día a día y todo en su resplandor, se giro rápidamente para creer que no alucinaba, y era cierto. No alucinaba. La silueta de una mujer estaba frente a él, su larga y lisa cabellera violeta se movía a los mismos compas de la dulce y suave brisa que reinaba el Olimpo. Aquellos ojos Celeste penetrantes, desafiantes y a la vez tan hermosos lo miraban con detenimiento, primera vez que no se mostraba con su armadura rosa y verde. Tenía ropajes como cualquier otra ninfa, un vestido largo y blanco, con unas pequeñas hombreras y un collar dorado con adorno de laurel

-Dafne - murmuro aun hipnotizado por verla allí, recordó el pasado, el mal entendido, todo lo malo y terrorífico que ella había creado de el - Perdóname - se acerco para colocarse frente a ella y mirarla con aquellos ojos azules eléctricos, que a voces de cualquier Dios hacían entender la fuerza y el poder que Apolo poseía - En aquella Era cometí un grave error, me burle y presumí ante Eros. Lo pague caro, el vio a través de mi y lo hizo en mi contra. Favor Ninfa, espero me perdone.

-Dios Apolo - dijo ella rápidamente tomando sus manos - espero perdone mi atrevimiento - comento rápidamente con un breve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al Dios no le importo en lo más mínimo - Si u desea que yo lo perdone, tendrá mi perdón. He entendido todo, me lo han contado. No es su culpa que las ambiciones y la presunción de su parte le hayan ganado. Tampoco es su culpa que la venganza y un orgullo herido lo hayan hecho actuar de tal manera. Lo entiendo todo

-Pero...

-De yo haber sabido desde un inicio que usted profesaba amor hacia mí, hubiera entendido aquella extraña y dudosa actitud que tuvo. De haber sabido, yo no me hubiera horrorizado y posiblemente esta historia tendría otro sentido. Pero veo en sus ojos el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento. No se condene más. Yo lo he entendido todo

-Has estado en aquella transformación por eones, me culpo tanto por eso que...

-Ya ha pasado Dios Apolo - interrumpió ella, regalándole una honesta y más cálida sonrisa - eso está en el pasado - como acto de agradecimiento, por fin se sentía en paz porque aquel mal entendido por fin se había solventado.

-Como has sabido todo esto que yo sentía? Quien?

-Alguien que está en muestra de su gratitud por todo lo que ha hecho - El Dios la acuno entre sus fuertes y amplios brazos, se sentía completo con el perdón de Dafne, la ninfa que logro cautivar su corazón, aquel mismo que se había endurecido cuando Eros lo flecho con aquella bastarda flecha que lo había hecho actuar de manera diferente, obligándolo a acosar a una inocente ninfa que no sabía que había conquistado el corazón de un Dios. Obligándola a huir y ser convertida en un Laurel, lo más sagrado que Apolo tendría en su vida eterna.

Tenía la duda de quién pudo haber causado eso, seguramente habrá sido Artemisa, su hermana siempre se preocupada por él. Sin embargo, su hermana desconocía en gran parte lo que tenía. Pensó en su padre también, el podía ver el sufrimiento de todos sus hijos. Apolo sintió que alguien los presenciaba sin embargo la ninfa ni se inmuto, cuando pudo enfocar su mirada. Pudo ver la silueta, aunque realmente eran dos

Una mujer estaba acompañada por algún hombre cuyas alas eran enormes. Ambos emanaban una paz, con un movimiento por parte de la silueta que parecía ser una mujer, unas pequeñas olas de cosmos dorados aparecieron frente a el llenándolo de un sentimiento que él no conocía. Fue entonces cuando comprendió.

Athena estaba frente a él, con su báculo en compañía del Santo de Sagitario. Ambos se miraron fijamente, la Diosa hizo una reverencia mientras el caballero se arrodillaba frente a él. Era Respeto que le ofrecían, estaban pagando alguna deuda pendiente o algún favor. Fue allí cuando Apolo comprendió de qué se trataba.

Su hermana Athena le retribuía la oportunidad que le había otorgado. Felicidad se paga con Felicidad. Solo alguien con el corazón tan amplio y puro como el de Athena era capaz de hacer algo así.

Con una pequeña inclinación por parte de Apolo, fue capaz para agradecerle el gesto a su hermana. Ahora más que nunca Apolo estaba seguro que haberle perdonado la vida a los caballeros de su hermana había sido una de las mejores acciones. Ya que ella también le regreso la vida a el.

 **...FIN...**

* * *

 **Dafne** _: Acorde a lo que dice la mitología: Fue transformada en laurel porque Apolo la perseguía. Él, para consolarse, se abrazó al tronco del árbol, cortó unas ramas y se hizo una corona._ _También se dice que fue perseguida por Apolo, a quien Eros había disparado una flecha dorada para que se enamorase de ella, pues estaba celoso porque Apolo había bromeado sobre sus habilidades como arquero, y también afirmaba que el canto de éste le molestaba. Dafne huyó de Apolo porque Eros le había disparado a su vez una flecha con punta de plomo, que provocaba desprecio y desdén. Durante la persecución, Dafne imploró ayuda al dios del río Ladón (padre de Dafne), quien la transformó en laurel, árbol que desde ese momento se convirtió en sagrado para Apolo._

 **¡YO!, para variar xD escribo las cosas dandole una perspectiva más bonita a la situación xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
